royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Hearts
Scarlet Hearts was made by Elsa of Arandelle. Please do not edit it unless you are an admin. Thanks! Scarlet Hearts is a sassy and mean Rebel at Ever After High. She could be kind and caring at times. She is also the younger sister of Lizzie Hearts. Scarlet's dream was to be the next Queen of Hearts and rule with grace and elegance. Though, Lizzie was already the one who'll become the Queen of Hearts. Scarlet is really disappointed. But she thinks that maybe there is another path that she can follow. So, she sticks with the Rebels. Personality Scarlet is equally sassy and caring. She is also bossy. When her sister would tell her what to do, Scarlet would whisper in her mind saying that her sister is so bossy. She would shout at others if they won't do their work properly. But when there is someone who is always lonely, Scarlet would support the person. Scarlet's personality could really be complicated. Appearance Scarlet has light red hair and same make-up with Lizzie Hearts. Name Scarlet is almost close as red. Family Scarlet's mother is the Queen of Hearts. Her older sister is Lizzie Hearts which Scarlet thinks that she doesn't love her. Scarlet and her mother doesn't have a close relationship but Scarlet always knew that her mother loves her. But, Lizzie Hearts is the one who has a close relationship with their mother. Thus, making Scarlet jealous. The Queen of Hearts is always with Lizzie. Scarlet still loves Lizzie, but she thinks that Lizzie doesn't love her back. Friends Scarlet's best friend is Lilac White. Lilac has always been friends with Scarlet since Kindergarten. Kitty Cheshire is also one of Scarlet's friend whom Scarlet likes to hang out ever since she and Lilac haven't met yet. But Kitty Cheshire is still Lizzie's best friend. Romance Scarlet doesn't have a crush nor relationship. Pet Scarlet has a hamster called Red. Powers Scarlet doesn't have any powers. Class Schedule * Princessology * Crownculus * Grimmnastics * Cooking Class-ic * General Villainy * Muse-ic Color Scheme Scarlet's color scheme consists: Red, Black and Gold Scarlet Hearts: Basic Scarlet has light red curly hair with bangs and has a silver crown. She has the same make-up with Lizzie Hearts and a dress with black puffy sleeves that has gold thin stripes. She has a heart necklace. It has a heart on the middle of her chest. Her top has black and white checkers design on it. She wears the same gloves with Lizzie Hearts. The skirt of her dress has black and red vertical stripes. She has black leggings and her heels are color red with a darker red heart on the middle of her heels. Trivia * Scarlet's favorite subject is Princessology due to learning proper behavior of a princess. * Scarlet's least favorite subject is Cooking Class-ic because she is not good at baking. * Scarlet's favorite food is Strawberry Cake. * Scarlet's quote is: "I'm the daughter of the Queen of Hearts! I should be treated with respect. And instead they just show respect to my sister. I'm going to show them that they are sooo wrong. Beware people!" Category:Elsa of Arandelle's OC's